Big brother
by yulieyuna666
Summary: Switzerland is killed, Litchenstein is pissed. She gathers up Russia, Germany, Britan and America and she goes after the man who murdered him. Warning: Blood, gore and sad ending :'(


_**Big brother**_

_**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**_

I was walking through the battlefield with Ludwig on my right, Ivan to my left and both Arthur and Alfred trailing not far behind. Across the horizon we could see around four thousand people all armed with guns and other weapons.

"Your Pathetic!" The leader shouted to us as we came closer. "Why do you chalenge us?"

"It's simple" I said slowly, "I don't want to die, so you have to!" I pulled out two handguns and blasted part of his head clean off. The other souldiers panic'd, giving us enough time to take out a majority of thier fleet. I dove behind a baracade to reload in enough time to see Ivan snap a man's neck with his bare hands and smash another's with his large steel pipe. Ludwig jumped backwards, firing his rifle at one, killing him, and rpping another open with his bayonet. Arthur stabbed a man in the neck with a small dagger, blood rupturing from the wound in a spray and Alfred swung a chainsaw around like a madman, cutting people down with deadly percision.

We were outnumbered.

But we are just that epic.

Ludwig dove nex to me, putting our backs together. I clicked the heels of my boots and knives shot out the tops. He hunched over and I used his back as leverage to flip onto two of the soliers, embedding my blades into the section of flesh that connects their neck to their shoulders, firing my guns upside down ad killing six others behind them before clicking the blade release with my toes and flipping off them. I quickly reloaded my guns and joined Ivan in smashing them using my large black baseball bat. I yelled out in frustration and growing exaustion as my bat made contact with yet another soldier's head, hearing the snap of his neck as he hit the ground with a muffled thud. I spun around just as a bullet fired next to my ear, my ear ringing and warm fluid trickling from it. Ivan smashed in the skull of the person who shot at me and scooped me up and put me behind a baracade. His lips were moving and he was shaking me slightly but I couldn't hear what he was saying. then the ear that wasn't bleeding kicked on enough for me to make out what he was saying.

"Your ok da? Lili your ok da?" I nodded and forced myself up into a standing position. "Onii-sama" I thought, gripping my guns and turning back to the battlefield. "I will avenge you if it's the last thing I do!"

I jumped over the baracade and began firing again.

*Around eight hours later*

Whe had thinned out the army to only seven soldiers who refused to retreat. We encircled them, russia taking out two and Arthur taking out one. Germany took out another and the last shot at me, hitting just below my kneecap. I cried out and fell over.

"Just-just give up already!" The man nearly cried. I looked up at him and started crawling twards him, grabbing his leg to steady myself. He shot me twice more in my already injured arm around his leg. I cried out again, blood dripping out of the corner of my mouth. I rolled on my back and looked up at him with a smile.

"This...is for...my brother...Basch" I said, lifting my handgun and firing it, hitting him in his left eye, the back of his head exploding and his blood dripping on me before he fell to the ground.

I could hear the other's calling my name but they seemed so far away. I saw Ivan and Ludwig's faces above me first.

"I guess this is goodbye" I whispered, coughing on my blood, "thank you all."

"Прощай товарищ (Farewell Comrade)"

"Ruhe in Frieden (Rest in peace)"

I wish I could have said goodbye to Arthur and Alfred but before they could get to me, it was too late.

I'm so cold

It's so dark

Is this really what it's like to die?

Big brother...

I coming to see you.

_***cries***_

_**this was actually something i wanted to make for a while to show a diffrent side to **__**Liechtenstein so this is what I came up with.**_

_**I'm like really legit crying right now but still I love this.**_

_**RIP Lili**_

_**And also because Russia and Germany are my FAVORITE chars, I had to have her farewells come from them. :')**_

_**I luv you Lili**_

_**And I luv all my readers :3**_

_**please R&R**_

_**~Yulie**_


End file.
